Changing me
by asifyouknow
Summary: A mysterious girl, is brought to Sunam, the finacee of the to be kazekage, kankuro. Gaara is her bodyguard. GaaOC
1. Chapter 1

Gaara looked at his village from the roof.

_So plain. So dead. _

He watched two couples walk side by side, holding hands.

_To protect someone special._

He watched jealously those who had someone to protect.

He stopped when he felt a great amount of chakra.

_It must be that group from the bell village. _

The daughter of the kazekage of the bell village was sent to the sand village to meet her fiancé, the future kazekage, Kankuro. This was said to be a form of alliance between the two villages. He went down the roof to meet his siblings, ready to welcome their guest.

Bell Village, it wasn't commonly known. Perhaps because of the rare alliance they made with any of the villages. It was said that the sand village was the second village they were to make alliance with. First was the leaf village. And now she was to be married to the future kazekage.

At the front gate of Suna they met five ninja's all wearing cloaks. In the middle was a person wearing a big cloak. Realizing, they didn't want to do the arrangements at the gate, they immediately went to the office, where they met the counselors and elders of Suna.

"Princess, you may remove your cloak" one of the ninjas spoke, after the five removed their cloak.

"Hai" a soft voice replied as she slowly removed her cloak, revealing a beautiful brunette long hair girl with hazel eyes. "Wow", Kankuro whispered, jaw dropped. Temari nudged his brother. Kankuro went back to his senses.

"We would like first to make the arrangements legal", another ninja spoke, showing a scroll.

"We are promised that Gaara of the Sand will be the bodyguard of princess Yui and will be with at all times until the princess leaves the village. Any harm brought to the princess will destroy the alliance between the two villages. It is also promised to give proper education of the Suna Culture and about her village" The ninja finished with the other rules added.

After three counselors, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara signed the document, everything was arranged.

The princess was showed to her room by Temari and Gaara as Kankuro stayed to sign the other documents. Her room was next to Gaara. Everyone was silent as they went to her room.

After seeing her room and settling her things she went back to the kazekage's office.

"Princess Yui, we are going to leave already. I am sure the sand Nin will take care of you", one of her ninjas said.

"Hai, take care as you go back. Tell Otou-san and Onee-chan that I miss them already, also Yuhi-san. "Yui replied.

Soon she was watching her ninjas leave. She sighed. She was going to stay here for quite some time. She recalled the mission her father assigned her. It was going to be a long time until she could go back home.

"So Y...Yui-san, what do you want to do for your first day here?" Kankuro asked still in awe with his fiancée to be.

"Please Kankuro-san, do call me Yui-Chan," Yui answered giving a big smile.

"H...Hai"

"If it's okay, I really feel tired with my trip going here. I would just like to rest in my room."

"Of course, you're tired. It did take two days to go here. I'll bring you to your room" Temari answered for his brother, whom she found pathetic with his replies, while giving Kankuro a look. Kankuro showed an annoyed face. Before he knew it, they left.

"So, go take your rest, I'll call you for dinner, Yui-Chan." Temari told her as she started heading for the door.  
" Arigato, Temari-san" Yui replied before Temari closed the door.

"Oh please. If you ask Kankuro to call you differently, call me Temari-Chan"

"Hai, Temari-Chan. Arigato."

Temari winked before she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, Temari went back to her room for dinner. The whole dinner started quietly until Temari started talking to Yui.

"So, you must be surprised when you saw our village? All hot and sandy?"

"Oh no, Bell Village, looks almost similar as your village, It's hot and sandy all over the place" Yui said as she continued blabbering about how her village was. Everyone liked her immediately. The way she told her stories made everyone like her even more.

Soon everyone started asking about her village. She would listen as Kankuro and Temari shared their stories and would soon end up fighting. She laughed and giggled. Soon her eyes caught attention of a certain red hair ninja, who was looking at her. She smiled at him.

After Gaara realized that he saw her, he drifted his attention to the other two. This made Yui smile bigger.

"So, before you sleep, do you want to see the rest of the manor, Yui-Chan?" Temari asked Yui.

"That would be great" Yui said.

"Great, I'll tour you!" Kankuro exclaimed not waiting Temari to object.

"Hai! Kankuro –chan" Kankuro blushed at the mention of his name.

The four soon started walking to the famous hall, where the different pictures of the kazekages were. When they were halfway, a messenger arrived requesting for Kankuro and Temari, for the meeting of the council.

"Hai, we will be there" Temari told the messenger.

"Gomen Yui-chan. But, I think me and Kankuro have to go. The council really needs to talk to us." Temari apologized.

"Iie. You don't have to be sorry for anything." Yui-chan disagreed.

"We can finish it tomorrow?" Kankuro asked.

"It's okay, we're almost done anyway. Um…Gaara-chan can give me a tour!" she suggested.

The two siblings became quiet with the mention of their brother's name and looked at Gaara at the same time. Although, Gaara was calmer, he may still be dangerous, especially if he hurts the only human that could bring progress and hope to their village again. Gaara was aware of this and kept quiet as usual. They were interrupted when the messenger spoke again about the council waiting for them.

"O...kay. Uhm… will be quick then, Yui-chan. You know your way back to your room right?" Temari asked just to make sure she could run to her room just in case something happens.

"Hai! That won't be a problem. Gaara's here anyway. "She replied smiling to both siblings.

The two siblings glanced at each other and nodded before leaving. After few seconds of silence of both Gaara and Yui alone, Yui proceed to the next, reading each plate below the painting. She continued to the next picture and did the same until she realized she was looking at the frame second to the last.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aww… It's the last. _Sandaime Kazekage_ that must be your grandfather then, Gaara-chan?" she asked.

Gaara pov

This girl was strange and different. Didn't she know who he was? Didn't she know she was a killer? He didn't speak the whole time he was with her. He was assigned as her bodyguard; for he was the strongest in the village, pathetic brother couldn't even defend his own fiancée. Yui-chan was it? Yeah she was nice and kind and hard to admit was really eye catching. Somehow when he was with her he felt more like a human as if the demon inside was very calm at her presence.

Normal POV

"Hai, that is my grandfather. " Gaara replied." He was considered to be the strongest Kazekage in the history of Sunagakure. He was kidnapped many years ago. Due to the breakout of war Sunagakure was forced to call off the search for him. Although the villagers never found the culprit or his body, they presumed he had been killed." he continued.

Yui was glad he started talking, for a moment she thought he was deaf. When he finished explaining both went over to the next frame.

"And this is your father right?" Yui-chan asked.

"Hai, he was the one who gave me Shukaku." Gaara answered with hatred and disgust. Yui noticed this and spoke.

"My dad told me about him. He went to our village once asking for an alliance. My father didn't make one though; he turned down a lot of offers. I also remembered Shukaku in one of my studies." Yui shared.

Yui noticed he got Gaara's attention when she mentioned Shukaku.

"My father was the one that sealed off demons. After my father disapproved of the alliance, he promised him instead, Shukaku. A promise that he would bring protection, safety and great success in the future. You father accepted and sealed him in one of his sons, which is you. Oh Gaara, you have to show me how Shukaku aids you in your missions." She said acting like a little girl asking for candy.

Gaara was shocked. _Why would anyone want to see Shukaku? To die is reasonable. Who is this girl?_

"Does your father have a demon?" he asked interested to know something beyond things he could read and ask about.

"Hai. Most of our ninjas have. There are different kinds of demons. There are some in which their powers are sealed and kept in weapons, thus becoming extra ordinary weapons. But there are also those that are sealed in humans, which only strong willed people have, like you. "Yui explained.

"Do you have a demon?"

"Iie, I'm just ordinary" Yui answered simply.

"And why create an alliance now? And why with our village?" he asked more interested.

"Honestly, I don't know, maybe my father just saw that the sand village needed it and like your to be kazekage"

Gaara thought, "_Kankuro? What's so special with Kankuro?" _

He stopped when Yui shouted. "Oh My Gosh, I completely forgot, about Kero!"

"Kero?"

"Hai, he's my guardian. I put him to sleep and he's supposed to be awake by now. Do you know where the kitchen is? Can I have some food? I'm sure he would be very hungry, if he realizes that I didn't bring him any food!"

Gaara showed Yui to the kitchen. The people in the kitchen couldn't move properly and kept their head bowed most of the time when they arrived, scared that Gaara would suddenly go killing people. Yui didn't really mind. As soon as she got cakes and food she immediately ran to her room.

Gaara was thinking how this Kero would look like. Until what he saw surprised him. He for Kero turned out to be a very small moving stuff toy (like in Card captor Sakura). Gaara didn't want to believe at what he was seeing. Kero was the protector of Yui? He couldn't believe that a small creature could do anything.

The only thing he was doing was arguing with Yui.

"Anyway, fine you brought me food! That's enough for me. "Kero said with eyes shining like starts when he noticed the food on the table.

"Stuff toy" Gaara murmured remembering his own stuff toy when he was a kid. He was still amazed at the fact of a talking and eating stuff toy.

"NANI? Who do you think you are? I'll show you when I'm strong, who's the stuff toy here!" "Who is this kid?!" Kero asked madly referring to Gaara as he was eating one large piece of cake.

"This is Gaara-chan; He's the brother of Kankuro-chan." She answered.

"Oh the kid whom Shukaku is sealed. I remember him when he was a baby" Kero said after swallowing the slice of cake. "I was there when your father gave the then kazekage of this village. His mom didn't want to accept Shukaku but your father told him about the prophecy, and she accepted" Kero continued randomly as he ate. "Anyway, he's your suppose to be protector. I don't understand why you had to make that arrangement, when you have me here with you" Kero objected.

"With me? You've been sleeping with me all the time. Gaara-chan on the other hand toured me around the house already" Yuhi pointed out. Soon the two started arguing. He couldn't believe again what he was seeing. They were acting as if he was just a normal human there with him.

"Gomenasai, Gaara-chan. You had to witness such an immature protector of my village, believe me there are way more powerful ninjas in my village." Yui assured Gaara as soon as she remembered he was still in the room and walked towards the door.

"You can't let him go! We still haven't fought yet. I'm not done eating!" Kero whined.

"Kero-chan stops it. You are not going to fight Gaara! "She shouted and faced Gaara once again who was now outside the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then? Show me around the village?" she asked hopefully.

Gaara was surprised, after today he didn't know someone would still want to go with him anywhere. "Hai" he simply answered. "Nice meeting you Gaara -chan" she said as she left him.

Gaara went up and thought about what Naruto said to protect someone special. Maybe he could have someone special too.


End file.
